


Rowan introduces his children to Enda

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: posted March 10, 2018





	Rowan introduces his children to Enda

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius had become accustomed to the sights and smells of Orynth. The sprawling streets of cobblestone that clicked under his boots and the smell of bread and sugar in the air as he walked his morning patrol, happily buying from the bakers who had started their days hours before. Of recent times, his walks had changed. The shadows around the corners scarier than they once were – strangers no longer citizens but potential threats. Because now, when he walked in the early hours of the morning, it was not to protect his city. It was to calm the two most precious and valuable things in his life – his two children. By taking them out, pushing them around in their pram, their fussing turned to curiosity at the big wide world around them, and it also meant Aelin was able to sleep for just that bit longer.

Rowan was used to his routine in Orynth.

He held both his one-year-olds in his arms as he stepped off the boat at the riverbed of Doranelle, Gavriel at his flank and Lorcan a few paces ahead, scanning the area.

“I will never know how you convinced your queen to let you do this,” Lorcan called, waving them ahead.

“In my defence, neither do I. When I asked I thought she would come with me.” Rowan was tense without his mate at his side. The majority of his attention was on the chatty babies in his arms, but his mind could never go anywhere without also considering his mate. Aelin was without him for the first time since the war, and although he understood her reasons for staying behind, he didn’t like it. It was important one of them stay in Terrasen, especially so few years after the end of the war. But it was also important to Rowan that his children meet his family. Not all of them – they could be a ghastly lot – but the ones integral to his life. Namely, Enda.

Servants met them at the river, fae taking their belongings and loading them into a cart to take to the family estate, where they would be staying for the next five days. Gavriel nor Lorcan helped, letting them do their job while they watched for any threats. It had been years since any of them had stepped a foot in Doranelle, and not a single one of their recent memories of the place were pleasant.

“Rowan!”

Rowan turned his head at the enthusiastic call of his name, a small smile gracing his face at the sight of his cousin.

“Endymion.”

Distracted by their father’s voice, Rowan’s boy and girl looked up at him. Rowan moved them closer to his chest, kissing the tops of both their blonde heads.

Enda came closer, his eyes filling with wonder as he gazed upon the tiny fae. “So here they are. I was surprised when you said you were bringing them, although it is quite a happy surprise.”

His cousin looked well. Proper, as always, but also bright. All of their lives had considerably gotten better since the demise of Maeve, and Rowan suspected it wouldn’t be long until Enda started thinking about having children of his own. Gods know Enda and his mate would be perfect at it – even when they were children it was obvious the two males were destined to be together.

“Where is the lovely queen?” Enda asked, looking around to try and find Aelin.

“She didn’t join us, but she sends her regards.”

Enda raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask further questions about her. Instead, he said, “So does this make me an uncle?”

Rowan grinned. “Most definitely. Now, it’s nearly nap time and these terrors need a bed. Is the house ready?”

____

Rowan thanked a male servant as he laid tea in front of himself and Enda. Rowan’s cadre were guarding the babies, and Enda’s mate was overseeing some business in small town seven hours west, so it made time for Enda and Rowan to catch up in a way they hadn’t in years.

“She’s a fantastic mother. It’s strange how you think you can’t possibly love someone more, and then the moment you see them with your children everything changes. The twins were unexpected, of course, but such an utter delight. They’re funny little things.”

“And how is ruling a kingdom at the same time treating you?”

“It’s hard, but it’s never a job I would describe as easy. Terrasen is home, and there’s nowhere I’d rather be. Even without Aelin, I think I would have ended up there someday.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. It’s something that has crossed my mind, that you are carranam and mates, but would you have even met if not for her, in disguise too, being sent to Wendlyn?”

“I like to think that there are a thousand different ways that I would have found my way to her eventually. I wouldn’t change anything though.”

Enda took a sip of his tea, looking thoughtfully at Rowan. “I won’t lie to you, I was worried when you wrote and said your queen was with child.”

“Yes, the threat against the children will always be there. We’ll cope though, we always do, and one day they’ll be old enough to defend themselves.”

“No, not that.” He took a deep breath. “I was worried that it might bring about some unpleasant memories and feelings.”

“Why ever so?”

“Lyria-”

Rowan nearly dropped the porcelain cup he was holding, taken completely aback by the turn of the conversation.

“-was your mate. I know not in the real sense, but you still loved her. And when she died, and your first child died with her-”

“Can we please not speak of this.”

“-you went to a place darker than I’ve ever seen someone go.”

“It’s different now.”

“Is it? I’ve known you your whole life and seen you through every phase and heartbreak and tragedy. Tell me I’m wrong. Say you’re perfectly fine and I’ll let it go.”

Rowan felt his chest start to constrict. His heartbeat was audible in his ears, and the rushing of it through his veins made him feel nauseous. He pushed away from the table, his chair falling backwards and slamming against the tile floor. Enda’s eyes widened, and he rose after Rowan.

This was not something he wanted to speak of. Ever. He was happy to keep any mention of his first mate to himself, not wanting to disgrace her memory with the hazardous thoughts Enda was likely guessing.

“I need to check on the twins,” he said, turning and rushing away, hoping his cousin didn’t follow him.

_____

Rowan was alone in the nursery with his babies, following their every wobbly footstep as they explored the unfamiliar room. His girl was chattering away in her own little language and his boy was listening so attentively that a little crease had formed between his brows. Rowan was smiling dreamily at them, unable to do anything but. It was surreal to him that they were real. That all of this was.

The door to the nursey Enda’s mate had set up creaked as it was opened.

“Go away, Gavriel. You can play with them later,” Rowan snorted, not bothering to look.

“Not Gavriel, I’m afraid. I’ve yet to properly see my niece and nephew. I can go, if you wish.” Enda’s voice sounded sorrowful, and Rowan had to swallow a lump in his throat that had arisen.

“After how rude I’ve been I’m surprised you’re not kicking me out.”

“Leave you and the babies on the street? Never.”

“Oh not the babies, they’re marvellous company. I, however, am a grumpy old man.” Rowan approached his cousin in remorse, holding out his hand to clasp his. “We have barely any time together, and here I am ruining it.”

“I’ve gotten used to your moods by now. I want to also apologize. I saw you were uncomfortable and I pushed you anyway. You know I just want you to be happy.”

“I know, and I am.” Rowan looked down after feeling a tug on his pants, his son trying to get his attention. He was holding up a wooden horse, no bigger than his fist. Rowan tutted and gently took it from him, bending down to kiss him on the forehead. “Thank you, your sister would have tried to swallow this.” His son nodded as if he understood every word and was totally aware of the gravity of his sisters bad eating habits.

“He looks just like you,” Enda observed.

Rowan looked at his cousin again, and before he spoke and picked up his son to cuddle him. He was going to say something he had yet to confess to anyone, not even his fiery Aelin, and he needed the strength his children gave him to say it.

“It makes me wonder what the me and Lyria’s child would have looked like. When you brought her up…” He paused, trying to think of how to properly explain his words. Enda had ignited thoughts in him he worked hard to supress, lest he seem ungrateful for his life and its wonderful turns. Or, alternatively, like a heartless monster. “As I said, I am so incredibly, almost unreasonably happy. But it also makes me feel this immense, overwhelming guilt sometimes. I took everything from Lyria. She was free before she met me and being with me signed her death warrant. And our child… it’s hard to comprehend sometimes that we had a baby, because I never got to hold it, or see it, or know it. I never felt it kick, I never had to fetch strange foods for Lyria because she was craving something, never went to the market to buy baby clothing. I know, _I know_ , that I loved Lyria and that I loved that unborn child. But I feel like such a fraud. With every smile from my daughter, with every laugh from my son, my sadness disappears, and sometimes I feel like the memory of Lyria and my first child do as well.”

Enda considered his words. “You are allowed to find joy, Rowan. Being with Aelin and having gorgeous children, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. And I think the one thing you have forgotten is that I knew Lyria too. I was at your mating ceremony, I saw how much she loved you. Wherever the dead may go, I know for a fact that if Lyria could see you now she would be overcome with happiness at seeing how amazingly your life unfolded. And her death, that was solely on Maeve. You and Lyria may not have been mates in the end, but that does not invalidate your love for her. And being with Aelin doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to grieve for her still.”

“I’ve grieved enough.”

“Have you though? You fell into a pit of complete and utter despair for hundreds of years, and then you met Aelin, who was the ladder to help you climb out. But did you ever really _grieve_?”

“This is a very depressing conversation.” Rowan adjusted his son to one side of his body as his daughter waddled over to him, demanding that she, too, have his attention. He picked her up with his left arm, and she immediately snuggled her face into his chest, yawning loudly as she did. She side-eyed Enda, curiosity on her face as she took in the man that looked so much like her father.

“One that needs to be had. I don’t like seeing you supress yourself like this.”

“In an effort to remember her, I think I’ve abandoned her in a way.”

The serious moment between the two cousins was interrupted by Rowan’s son starting to yank on his father’s hair, snickering with every pull. Rowan looked at him, surprised by his usually very quiet boy’s behaviour.

“You need to talk to Aelin about this.”

“I know,” Rowan sighed.

“You should do it soon.”

“I’ll take your advice but wait for the right moment.” Rowan pulled a face as his son laughed at his own shenanigans, his daughter also finding it so utterly hilarious that she joined in. He scrunched up his nose, grinning at Enda. “I think it’s time I also get a haircut. Now, you wanted to meet them, so you can take these scoundrels from me.” Rowan handed them over, bursting out in laughter when his babies treated Enda’s hair even worse than they had treated his.


End file.
